


Le Petite Prince

by Rukazaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the war, love finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petite Prince

# [Fanfic]: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: DFuuta: Le Petite Prince

  
**Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Title:** Le Petite Prince  
 **Pairing:** TYL Dino x Fuuta  
 **Rating:** R-15 for implied sex.  
 **Warning:** TYL arc, implied sex.   
 **Dedicated to:**  [](http://festivewind.livejournal.com/profile)[ **festivewind**](http://festivewind.livejournal.com/) Happy Birthday!! XD This is my first fic with implied sex instead of going all out. Wasn't sure how you would want it so I just left it implied instead of writing all of it ^^;;;; Enjoy? ^^;

* * *

“Squadron B-612, move to the left wing, and Squadron A-325, come with me.” Dino ordered into the radio communicator. Dino backed up against the crumbling wall, already half destroyed with constant bombardments of raining bullets and grenades. The tiles on the floor were loose and already in rubbles. The once luxurious Italian mansion was slowly deteriorating into the forgotten castle. Soon they’ll have to abandon this place, leaving behind many forgotten memories just like the rest of the old castles no one visited.

“Boss, we have a guest.” Romario interrupted. Just then, there was a crash as they were hailed with grenades from the broken windows. Dino quickly cracked his whip to throw the grenades back outside. They quickly dropped to the floor as the grenades exploded in mid-air.

Dino slowly got up once the dust settled in. “Not now, Romario! We’re under att…” Dino stopped when he saw a familiar young man behind his Right-Hand-Man.

“Fuuta!” Dino exclaimed, stunned. “What are you-“ Dino started but Fuuta interrupted as he ran to embrace him. “Dino-nii! I’m so glad you are safe!”

Dino grabbed him almost roughly by the shoulders before Fuuta can embrace him. “You shouldn’t  _be_  here!” Dino almost yelled, furious. Fuuta stiffened then looked down guiltily. “I… Hayato-nii told me to bring these files and…” Fuuta said as he offered his brief case.

“Bombing Hayato could have sent someone else! He should be fully aware that-“ Dino yelled at him. Fuuta pouted and yelled back, “The Vongolas are under an attack too! They can’t be spared of the little men they still have. And besides!” Fuuta said, stomping his foot defiantly. “I volunteered. I could help you if I’m here, Dino-nii!”

“Of course you volunteered! You probably practically black-mailed him. There’s no way Gokudera would let you come here otherwise!” Dino shouted, still very angry at the young man who could not fight, to come to the fore-front of battles of all places.

Romario cleared his throat. “Boss. We should first retreat for now. We can’t have the Ranking Prince stay in the front line….” Dino looked up and nodded. “Come.” Dino said as he firmly held onto Fuuta’s hand. Fuuta wanted to remind him that he’s not a child anymore, and that he’s already … 

But Fuuta doesn’t say anything as he held the hand tightly back… the hand that was always a bit bigger than his. 

-*-

“You’re leaving and that’s final.” Dino said as he arrived as his private office. It was in disarray, with papers all over the floor and the desk and chairs full of bullet holes. Fuuta sneezed as he walked in, the room was musty and stale. There was some battle here previously, though how long ago, Fuuta couldn’t figure it out. The fight was being dragged for weeks. 

“I… I can help you, Dino-nii” Fuuta repeated once they were alone again. Dino sat down on the sofa, on the side of the cushion that wasn’t ripped so much. He ignored the young man as he quickly skimmed through the papers Fuuta brought with him. 

“I can do the ranking of what is the best strategy to win quickly and efficiently. I can also do a ranking of who…” Fuuta started to rattle off when Dino cuts in. “No, you may not. When you do your ranking, everything around you lose their gravitational pull. We cannot have Millefiore know that the precious Ranking Prince is here. “ Once Dino looked through the papers, he reached into a pocket to pull out a lighter. With a flick, he lighted the silver zippo with the Cavallone’s crest on it. 

“You’re work here is done. You’ll go home now.” Dino finished as he brought the edge of the papers to the flickering light. Slowly the papers began to burn and crinkle. 

Fuuta made a fist with his hands quietly as he looked at the apathetic don of Cavallone. Dino coldly watched the flames run through the papers and lets them fall. He got up to stomp on them. Then he brushed past Fuuta without another backward glance.

“I’ll make arrangements with Romario so you can safely…”

“Dino-nii! Didn’t you miss me?!” Fuuta finally exclaimed in frustration and deep sadness. Fuuta’s body began to shake a bit as he tried his best to keep his tears from falling. 

Dino stopped in his tracks. He walked back and quietly embraced his little prince from behind. “Of course I did.” He whispered. “But you can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous. I don’t want you to be in danger at all.” Fuuta’s hands reached to hold on to Dino’s strong arms. Fuuta quietly listened as Dino continued.

“Everyone related with the Vongola are being hunted. Ranking Prince or not, you are of no exception.” Fuuta turned to face Dino. Fuuta looked up at the man he loved, at his tired face, with foreign wrinkles in his brow that did not exist before. Fuuta lightly kissed Dino on the lips. Then Dino pulled the young man closer to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met, their kiss is salty and bitter. Dino kissed him hungrily, afraid that he’ll disappear soon, any second now. 

“Don’t cry, Fuuta.” Dino whispered as he licked the tear that fell down Fuuta’s cheek. Fuuta quietly wiped the tear away, a bit surprised that one even fell without him knowing. 

Fuuta forced a giggle. “I guess it’d be inappropriate to do it here huh?” Dino smiled as he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Yeah… but I promise, next time, I’ll make it extra special.”

Fuuta nodded. “Okay. You know in few weeks, it’ll be…” Dino gently pressed his index finger on Fuuta’s lips. “Yeah. Soon it’ll be our one year anniversary.”

Dino took off his suit and then laid it on the sofa. Then he grabbed Fuuta’s hand and pulled him down. Laying him on the sofa, Dino whispered, “Sorry about earlier…”

“It’s okay Dino-nii…” Fuuta started, but Dino stopped him again. “But. You are going to go home after this.” Fuuta looked up at him. “This?”

“This.” Dino said as he lowered his head to give him a serious kiss… The type of kiss that acknowledged that Fuuta was an adult, and that he was special. Fuuta shivered under Dino’s touch.

-*-

“You had an underground sewer system?” Fuuta gasped in surprise as he walked down the hidden stone staircases. The air is already damp and cool, far away from the noise above. Fuuta pulled the one-size larger suit closer to his shoulders. Dino was next to him with a lantern, that flickered in and out as the stepped down. “Watch your step.” Dino reminded him carefully. Fuuta was about to repeat that he wasn’t a child but he felt his knees could buckle at any given moment from their exchange an hour ago.

Dino gently wrapped his arm around him and held him closer as they finished walking down the path, with Romario guiding them in front of them. There was a small ferry ready for Fuuta once they came to a clearing. 

“Dino-nii…” Fuuta whispered as he still held Dino’s hand tightly. Dino leaned forward to whisper, “It’s alright. I wouldn’t die.” Fuuta pouted, “I… I wasn’t going to say that! Don’t cheat on me while I’m away!” Fuuta said, changing their line of conversation. How did he always know what he’ll say? It sometimes frustrated how Dino was always one step ahead of him. 

Dino closed his eyes and smiled. When he opened them again, he turned Fuuta to face him, and told him, "On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux." 

Fuuta looked at him confused. “French?” He asked. Dino smiled and said, “You don’t need to worry. No matter how often I am in a rose garden, only one rose will be special to me, because of the time I’ve spent with you makes you unique.” 

Dino chuckled. “And I doubt I’ll be spending time at a rose garden much for awhile.” Dino fixed the suit he gave to Fuuta, wrapping it closer around him so he wouldn't catch a chill down in the sewer. And then he kissed Fuuta on the forehead affectionately. “When we meet again, I’ll take you to a nice restaurant.” Dino promised. Fuuta just nodded, still not really wanting to leave. 

But with a gentle push of Dino’s hand Fuuta, walked toward the ferry and stepped in. As the ferry moved away from the dim light, Fuuta sighed a heavy, deep sigh. Fuuta starred at the light until it flickered and disappeared.

-*-

Fuuta waited. He ordered another round of coffee for the 4th time. He can hear other people whisper, that he’s been sitting alone and waiting for hours. And few other whispers of how they felt bad that he was ditched. It didn’t matter for Fuuta. He will wait, all day and more if necessary.

Their one year anniversary passed two days ago. Again, Fuuta came to the Italian café Dino was to meet him, for the third time. He came to the designated seat on the time Dino promised him. And he’ll sit there until the café closed, remembering all the memories they shared.

“Dino-nii promised he wouldn’t cheat on me…” Fuuta reminded himself. And he firmly believed it. Dino Cavallone always kept his word. Dino wouldn’t cheat on him, for anyone. Not even the death itself.


End file.
